1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for assembling liquid crystal displays, specifically to such an apparatus and a method which proceed assembling along with cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the primary manufacturing process of thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) is divided into three stages, comprising:
(a) first, manufacturing thin film transistors on a glass substrate, thereby yielding an array substrate on which many thin film transistors are fabricated and arranged in array pattern. This is called, in general, an array manufacturing process.
(b) second, fitting the array substrate heretofore with a filter, then injecting liquid crystal in between, thereby generating a liquid crystal panel. This is called a manufacturing process of liquid crystal panel.
(c) finally, fitting the liquid crystal panel, a backlight module, driver ICs, and other corresponding components together. This is called module assemblage.
Originally during the assembly fitting the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module together is by stacking the liquid crystal panel at the exact position upon the backlight module and then fastening them. If particles attached on the respective surface of the backlight module or the liquid crystal panel were not removed during the assemblage, thereafter they would deteriorate optical properties of the liquid crystal display.
Thus a protective film is pasted on respective the surface of the backlight module or the liquid crystal panel in the present assemblage and it is peeled when assemblage starts. In addition, a particle-removing step is incorporated during the assemblage process such that the assemblage process includes the following steps:
(a) Disposing the backlight module on a platform, peeling the protective film from the backlight module, lighting up the backlight module to providing the light for humans to examine whether particles attach on the module. If attached particles are found, a sticky bar is used to take away the particles.(b) Peeling the protective film from the surface of liquid crystal panel and take it to the front of an ionic fan so that the attached particles can be blown away; thereafter stacking the liquid crystal panel on the backlight module.
Nevertheless, the assemble method heretofore known suffers a number of disadvantages:    1. It costs a number of human resource employing human naked eyes to examine whether particles attach on the surface of the backlight module. This process is liable to loss of detection and further increases yielding cost and reduces yielding efficiency.    2. When finding particles, workers use a sticky bar to remove them. It is likely to cause scratches on the optical thin film on the surface of the backlight module during the cleaning process because of worker's negligence (for example, by improper force or moving in a wrong direction), thereby deteriorating optical quality. In addition, the stick bar is not replaced just after it stuck particles, rather it is replaced after particles has accumulated up to some extent on the bar. Hence, the repeated use of stick bar can not guarantee the quality of clean of products.    3. After the protective film was peeled from the liquid crystal panel, an ionic fan is used to clean the surface of the liquid crystal panel. It is likely to keep residual particles on the panel after cleaning using the ionic fan because of the angle of cleaning flow, the time, and the ionic fan itself that can be a source making the undesirable particles.    4. During peeling the protective films from the respective surface of the liquid crystal panel or the backlight module, a number of static charges accumulate on the surface because of not being removed properly, and then the optical thin film on the backlight module distorts because it is attracted by the static charges from the panel.
Therefore, how to get rid of the disadvantages heretofore and how to improve the efficiency of the assemblage of fitting the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module together are objects for people familiar with this art to dedicate.